fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Gray Fullbuster
|image= |name=Gray Fullbuster |kanji=グレイ・フルバスター |romanji=''Gurei Furubasutā'' |race=Human |birthday=Unknown |age=18-19 |gender=Male |height=Unknown |weight=Unknown |eyes=Black |hair=Black |blood type=Unknown |unusual features=Subconscious stripping problem |affiliation=Fairy Tail Guild |previous affiliation=Ur |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=Team Natsu |previous team=Light Team |partner=Juvia Loxar |previous partner=Lyon Bastia |base of operations=Fairy Tail Guild |marital status=Single, (stalked by Juvia) |relatives=Ur (Guardian) Parents (deceased) |education=Basic |magic=Ice-Make (static) |alias=Ice Boy |manga debut=Chapter 2 |anime debut=Episode 2 |japanese voice=Yuuichi Nakamura Eri Kitamura(child) |english voice= }} Gray Fullbuster is a member of the Fairy Tail Guild, one of the main male protagonists and formerly an apprentice under Ur along with Lyon Bastia. His member stamp is below his collarbone, and it is dark blue. He is one of Natsu Dragneel's more prominent rivals. Personality Gray has a laid back personality, but he will often get serious when the time calls for it. He and Natsu have a (sort-of) friendly rivalry, and can often be seen fighting one another verbally or physically. Lucy believes that they constantly bicker because of the opposing elements that they use in magic. Appearance Gray's most prominent feature is his spiky black-colored hair. He has no separate eye color, his eyes instead being solely the color of his black pupils, and his body is toned and really muscular. His member's stamp is located at the top right part of his chest. Unlike almost all other characters, Gray does not consistently wear the same type of clothes (well when he is wearing some), through is often shown wearing some kind of coat. The coat usually resembles colors associated with ice like white or a dark blue. Gray also wears a necklace that bears a striking resemblence from the Rave stone in Rave Master. History Much of Gray's history is revealed during the Galuna Island arc. Gray was from a village up in the North but the entire village was destroyed by the demon, Deliora and Gray's parents were killed in the incident as well. Lyon and Ur, a powerful ice mage who Siegrain claims could have been one of the Ten Wizard Saints if she were still alive, found Gray alive among the ruins of the destroyed village in the North. Ur took Gray in as her second student and child and taught him and Lyon Ice Make. Gray accepted the training in order to eventually avenge his parents by killing the Deliora. It was also during this training that Gray picked up his unusual habit of undressing in public. However, due to Gray's obstinacy, he chose to prematurely challenge the Deliora, which lead to Ur's self-sacrifice of using the forbidden spell, Ice Shell in order to encase the Deliora and protect Gray and Lyon. Gray seems to have inherited this similar selfless personality after the incident, which is shown during his two attempts of using the Iced Shell to protect his own comrades. Synopsis Macao arc Gray first appeared when Natsu and Happy brought Lucy Heartfilia to Fairy Tail. He was sitting in his shorts, he forgot to wear his clothes, and he immediately got into a fight with Natsu. He soon stopped when Makarov ordered them to do so and he got scolded by him about his accidental nudity during his missions. Daybreak arc Gray didn't do much, but he saw that there was more to Natsu's latest mission and he quietly wished him luck, saying things were going to be interesting. Death Lullaby arc Gray was about to get into a fight with Natsu yet again but hearing about Erza Scarlet's return from Loke made them stop. Later, he was forced to go on a mission with Natsu and Erza, much to his chagrin, but he went anyway. During the mission, he showed Lucy his abilities as an Ice Mage. Lucy then believes that Gray's ice abilities and Natsu's fire abilities are what causes their quarrels; Erza starts to believe this as well. When they arrive in a train station to fight the Eisenwald Guild, Erza forces him and Natsu to go after their leader Erigor. They soon spilt up and Gray runs into one of Eisenwald's elite members, Rayure. He then learns about the plan to kill all the guild masters at their meeting. Gray promptly freezes Rayure's face and possibly kills him. He informs Erza of this and then they go to find Kageyama so he can dispel Erigor's wind wall. But Kageyama is stabbed in the back before he can help them. After Lucy summons her new Celestial Spirit, Virgo, Gray compliments Virgo for being cute and as they escape, Gray is the only one to notice that Virgo and Lucy's skirts are flying up due to the wind. As they chase after Natsu, with Kageyama, Gray gives him a speech about life and death but the atmosphere is ruined when Lucy yells at Gray to kill Kageyama after he harasses her. When the Lullaby flute transforms into a giant demon, Gray teams up with Natsu and Erza to defeat it. However, Natsu destroys the Guild Master Meeting Building in the process which causes Gray and Erza to make a run for it with the others. When they return, Gray appears in Lucy's apartment, much to her chagrin, to remind her that Natsu and Erza are about to begin their fight. As he watched, he was shocked to hear that Erza was to be arrested for property damage by the Magic Council. Galuna Island arc Gray waited for Erza's verdict like everyone else, but he learned that it was all a hoax and he voiced his displeasure about that. Gray then fell prey, like everyone else, to Mystogan's sleep magic as he walked in. He then explained to Lucy about the S-Class mages within Fairy Tail. At first, Gray did not take part in the stolen S-class mission, but as Makarov mentioned that only Laxus Dreyar could bring Natsu back, he voiced that he couldn't let that go unchallenged and he went to get Natsu and Lucy. As he found them, Natsu knocked Gray out and dragged him aboard the boat tying him up in the process. As the boat crashed, Gray decided to help the others on this mission so he went along with them to the village. After learning about their curse, he went exploring the following day with the others. As they entered a temple, he fell into a cave with them and saw Deliora, a monster from his past that his mentor Ur sealed away in the northern lands. He then explained about Iced Shell magic to the others and went to the top of the temple when a beam of purple light started to hit Deliora. Gray then found that his old partner, Lyon, was behind the unsealing of Deliora. He called Lyon out and began to fight him in an Ice Make duel but lost due to his guilt over Ur's death. After being found by Natsu, he apologized to him for mocking his dreams. The next morning he awoke to find Erza had come to return them to the guild. However, he tried to tell her the severity of the situation but she stated that she didn't care. This caused Gray to insult Erza for making him sick, he then told her that he will save the people of the island whether Erza likes it or not. After his lecture, he stormed off to find Natsu but he is surprised to see that Erza had joined him. Later, he has a rematch with Lyon and he then tells Lyon the truth about what happened to Ur and how she is in fact, the ice sealing Deliora. Lyon states he doesn't care and Gray goes to defeat Lyon instead of save him. He defeats Lyon with his better balanced ice spells. As Deliora is freed though, Gray contemplates using Ice Shell to sacrifice himself and seal Deliora again but Deliora dies due to being sealed before. Gray encourages Lyon to join a guild, where he will find more powerful mages than Ur. He then goes back to the village, where the spell on the demons is broken. Phantom Lord arc Gray returns to find the guild destroyed by the Phantom Lord Guild. He then got punished for going on an S-Ranked mission without permission by getting smacked in the head by Makarov. He then went to Lucy's apartment with the others to spend the night. He started to calm Natsu down by explaining that Phantom Lord is Fairy Tail's equal in terms of power and the damage from a fight between the two would be catastrophic. He awoke to find that Team Shadow Gear had been tortured by Phantom Lord member Gajeel Redfox. He then went to the Phantom Lord building alongside his fellow members to go to war with Phantom Lord. After Makarov was defeated though, he was forced to withdraw. He then started to plan the war with the others but as soon as Phantom Lord's mobile fortress arrived, he went inside it alongside Elfman to destroy the Phantom Mk 2. He soon saves the motion sick Natsu from Totomaru, one of the Element 4, by freezing him and having Elfman send him flying. It is then that they learn that by defeating the Element 4, they can stop the Phantom Mk 2's Abyss Break spell. As they split up, Gray goes to the roof where he meets Juvia Loxar, one of the Element 4, and she shows romantic attraction to him. She begins by declaring her loss to him but she puts him in her Water Lock spell to make Gray hers. He quickly freezes his way out but not without opening his wound from Lyon in the process. He then tears off his shirt and begins to send a Ice Lance at her. He then becomes surprised that the attack went right through her. As she tries to convince Gray to stop and hand over Lucy, Gray announces he'll never give up a comrade even if it means death. Juvia takes this the wrong way and believes that Lucy is Gray's girlfriend. She then gets mad at Lucy, confusing Gray, and attacks him with boiling water spells. He tries to freeze her water and he succeeds but, in the process, he accidentally grabs Juvia's breast. He quickly let's go and apologizes to her which surprises her. She then tries to confess her love for him but he mentions how the rain is depressing before she can say it. This sends Juvia into a rage and she attacks him again, but Gray prevails and defeats her, stopping the rain around her in the process. Later, he tries to fight Phantom Lord leader Jose Porla alongside Erza and Elfman, but given their already weakened states, they lose. Makarov then reappears and Gray leaves to let him fight Jose. With Phantom Lord's defeat, Gray helps rebuild the guild, almost noticing Juvia spying on him. He then becomes surprised when he gets a lunch box from Juvia, not knowing it was her, when he said he was hungry. Fearing what it was, he gives the lunch box to Natsu. He then goes into total fear when Erza announces to the guild that he, Natsu, Lucy, and herself are now an official team. Despite his fear of Erza's rage, he allows it and all of the guild congratulates the guild's strongest team. Loke arc Gray went with the others to a theater where he was forced by Erza to performed in a play as the anti-heroic villain. The play became an instant hit and he was forced to perform it three times a day for awhile. Later, he went with the team to a hot spring where he, Natsu, and Erza got into a pillow fight. Apparently, Gray won but Natsu was being a sore loser about it. He is also seen barging into Lucy's room saying that Loke had quit the guild. Tower of Heaven arc When Loke's identity had been revealed, Gray and his friends went on a holiday trip; not surprisingly, Juvia secretly spied on him. She even admired Gray's courage to take off his trunks in the sea. She then took her approach to Gray in the casino. While chatting, however, she was attacked by Simon, a tall and ruthless mage who specialized in Darkness magic. Gray was able to escape the ambush with Juvia's help, by being hidden inside her water body. As they traveled to the tower, Gray took charge of Team Natsu (Now consisting of himself, Juvia, Lucy, and Natsu) and used Natsu's nose to track Erza. As they got to the island, they found Erza and she explained her past to them. It is at this point that the enemies they faced at the casino becomes their allies instead and Gray then spilts the team up and goes solo to find Jellal Fernandes. Later, he runs into the Death's Head Caucus Guild's Trinity Raven member, Fukuro, who had absorbed Natsu and began using his flames on Simon and Happy. Gray was able to withstand the heat of Natsu's stolen fire attacks and was able to freeze the flames, though Gray commented that Natsu had a stronger fire. Soon, Fukuro tried to absorb him but Gray managed to freeze him enough to make him withdraw. In a fit of rage, he then uses Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance to defeat Fukuro and free Natsu. He is later shown leading the others back to the boat so they could escape the impending attack from the Magic Council. He witnesses Jellal's defeat from afar and helps bring Natsu and Erza back to the hotel so they could rest up and heal. During this time, he sends Juvia ahead to become an official Fairy Tail member. As Erza's friends took their leave, Gray, Natsu, and Lucy created fireworks of Fire, Ice and Celestial magic to see them off. Fighting Festival arc Gray returned to the Guild to see it totally rebuilt with added features. He then found that Juvia had in fact become a member of Fairy Tail. He also shows surprise to see that Gajeel had become a member as well. He then leaves with Juvia on a mission that Makarov gave him personally. During Laxus's takeover, Gray goes and fights Bixlow and quickly starts to overpower him. However, Bixlow starts to use unfair magic and some of Fried Justine's magic against Gray so he ends up getting defeated. However, Bixlow did comment that he might not have won against him in a fair fight, admitting that Gray is as strong as people say. He manages to recover near the end of the arc though and uses Warren Rocko's spells to inform the recovering Fairy Tail members of what's happening. With that he and the rest of Fairy Tail destroy Laxus's Hall of Thunder spell and save the town, but end up getting knocked out as a result of the Living Link magic Laxus put on them, causing the spell to counter back with a lightning strike. When Laxus and Natsu watch the names of the Fairy Tail members appear next to the amount of lacrima crystals they destroyed, Gray is shown to have destroyed a total of four crystals, the second largest total behind Erza (200). They manage to live through it though and are happy to survive. During the parade, he and Juvia performed on the same float as a king and queen of a frozen kingdom. Oración Seis arc Gray was about to go on a mission with his team to catch a criminal but as Lucy left he followed her with the others. Later, Gray was with the rest of the Guild as they heard Makarov speak of the new Guild Alliance that will be used to battle a Dark Guild Alliance. Gray, Natsu, Erza, Lucy and Happy are selected as Fairy Tail´s delegated team to fight along with Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and Cait Shelter delegates against the Dark Guild Oración Seis. At the reunion point after meeting the Blue Pegasus team, Gray meets with his former training partner, Lyon, now as a member of Lamia Scale and part of its delegated team; after meeting all the others teams, they all rush to find Oración Seis members with the exception of Jura Nekis and Ichiya Wanderlei Kotobuki As they find them, Gray tries to aid his allies against the six mages by fighting Racer and Angel but he ultimately fails like the others. Later, as Wendy Marvell is captured and Erza is poisoned by Cobra, Gray forces Lyon to stop trying to cut Erza's poisoned arm off. In order to save Erza and rescue Wendy, Gray goes with Natsu and Charle to search for the Oración Seis´s base; when they find some dark colored trees, the entire dark guild Naked Mummy appears and tries to beat Gray and Natsu, but are defeated by the two instead. After a long fight they manage to find the ruins where Happy and Wendy are; at that moment Racer appears to stop them. Gray makes an ice path so Natsu and Charle can escape and enter into the cave, then decides to confront a now really angered Racer. Racer says that Gray has stopped him twice and at this rate his name will be sullied; he then appears behind Gray then back in front of him, taunting and now starting the Dead Grand Prix. Gray is hit a few times by charging motorcycles and by Racer riding on one. Gray then hops onto one as well and they race through the forest, battling until they stumble upon Lyon and Sherry. Lyon then hops onto the same bike as Gray and they manage to knock Racer off his. However, Racer also knocks them off and they start attacking, although they are not able to hit him. Racer then counters them but Lyon says he's found his weakness and whispers to Gray before using ice magic on him. After Lyon and Racer move away and Racer is about to kill Lyon, Gray unfreezes from where they were previously and shoots Racer with an ice arrow. As Gray makes his way to Lyon and Sherry saying they had won, Racer gets back up attempting to suicide bomb the others but Lyon tackles him over a cliff before the explosion, killing Racer in the process and presumably Lyon as well. After Gray and Sherry watch in horror, he decides to go looking for Lyon not believing he is dead (while Sherry is being affected by Nirvana). While Gray searches, Sherry appears from behind having been completely turned to darkness and attacks Gray with her wood doll, seemingly knocking him unconscious. However he later stops Sherry who has fallen to the Darkness, as she was just about to attack Lucy and Natsu. Lyon also shows up to be alive, and a relieved Sherry is freed from Nirvana and is returned to her normal self. Gray, along with Natsu and Lucy, is caught up in the activation of Nirvana's second stage and they climb up one of its legs. As he enters Nirvana, Jura and Hoteye (now good) arrive and explain to them the power of Nirvana; however, as they leave to assist Natsu, Midnight appears. Hoteye then tells both Gray and Jura to leave with Lucy to the King's area while he holds Midnight off. While the three of them manage to reach to Natsu's location where he had defeated Cobra, Brain, the leader of the Oración Seis, shows up and reveals his intentions until Jura defeats him. Hearing Brain's speech about the king's room, Gray along with the group heads there only to realize that it was a trap set up by Brain, and becomes caught up in a huge explosion. Gray wakes up along with Lucy and Natsu to find themselves safe and to see that Jura had protected them from the explosion but falls unconscious from his injuries. He is then attacked by Klodoa, Brain's staff and 7th member of Oración Seis. Afterwards, Klodoa realizes that all of Oración Seis has been defeated and reveals that when the six are defeated, Brain's other, more destructive personality, Zero, awakens. Zero walks in right after and comments on how interesting things have become and how refreshing it is to have his old body back and reveals his desire to kill Jura for what he did to it. Gray, sickened that Zero would even think of attacking the already wounded Jura, creates a shield of ice to protect him, though the shield is easily destroyed along with Gray by Zero's power. As Hibiki Laytis reveals the weakness of Nirvana, Lyon wills Gray back up and he moves to the second Lacrima to destroy it. He is later seen sucessfully destroying the Lacrima along with everyone else, and the Nirvana crashes down. Everyone is then re-united when the New Magic Council's law enforcer Rahal shows up to arrest Hoteye for being part of the Oración Seis, and Gérard for his crimes in the past. As Jellal willingly gives himself up to the Council just like Hoteye, an enraged Natsu starts attacking the Council and tries to bring Jellal back for Erza and for him to join them as he is already "one of us" when he helped defeat Brain. Gray soon joins in and this convinces all the other mages to help fight for Jellal back, while Jellal and Erza can only look on painfully. As the Council fights back ordering them to arrest every single mage rebelling against them as well, Erza suddenly yells for everyone to stop. With that he is taken away, and everyone is shown to look on sadly. Edoras Arc Gray returns to the guild amid the celebration of Wendy's induction into Fairy Tail. He is especially greeted by Juvia, who, after initially almost drowning him and a few other Fairy Tail members by expressing her worry (and therefore unleashing large amounts of waterfall tears), asks him if he has been unfaithful, much to his confusion. He then realizes Alzack Connell and Bisca Mulan have been marveling at his and Juvia's growing relationship. He also explains why the bells chime to Juvia as they witnesses the return of Gildarts Clive. He then spends more time with Juvia teaching her how to eat some sweets as he gets sucked into Edoras by Anima. Gray re-appears just when Edoras Erza is about to kill Happy. He and Earthland Erza beat up a few guards and declare Edoras Erza an enemy of Fairy Tail. Although a few soldiers mis-recognized him as Gray Surge, he didn't care and demanded to know where all of their crystallized companion went, while attacking the soldiers of Edoras. After hearing Wendy's scream, Gray freed Lucy of her handcuffs and proceed to where the Dragon Slayers were held captive. While running, Gray revealed that the Lacrima that was at the center of the Capital was trapping both him and Erza, and revealed that Gajeel was the one that released them from the Lacrima state, stating that Dragon Slayer Magic have the ability to release their trapped companion. With that, he asked Happy to support Gajeel and release their trapped Companion near Extalia. Arriving at the room, Gray, Lucy, and Charle found both Natsu and Wendy both fainted on the ground. Gray immediately feeds Natsu an 'X-Ball', a medicine that allows Earth Land mages to use their magic in Edoras. After Wendy woke up, and Natsu ran to stop the King's plan, Wendy explained to Gray, Lucy, and Charle that the Royal Army is trying to use the Giant Lacrima stationed near Extalia as a bomb to destroy the Kingdom of Extalia. Natsu runs into Gray and the others. At first Natsu is confused about the situation until Lucy and Wendy explain that Earthland Gajeel, Gray and Erza showed up. Now cleared up, the group splits into two; Gray travelling with Natsu and Lucy. Natsu asks where the king is. Gray and Lucy suspect in some important place, but Lucy starts to wonder since the courtyard and prison were in such strange locations for a castle. Natsu and Gray then say that in short the place has a strange layout. Lucy responds by saying she wouldn't be surprised if there was an amusement park, and to their surprise, her prediction really came true a few seconds later. However, Sugarboy and Hughes are inside the park, and they prepare to battle the three. Hughes starts the battle by sending a viking ship straight into their path, but Gray blocks it with his Ice Shield. As Natsu then flies off to battle Hughes, Sugarboy then traps both Gray and Lucy by making the ground soft, sinking them waist-deep. Gray then uses his strength to throw Lucy up, freeing her to help Natsu. He then creates two grappling hooks and escapes, before making a giant death scythe to crash down on Sugarboy. However, his magic proves ineffective, as Sugarboy's weapon, "Rosa Espada", makes anything limp and soft, including ice. Later, when Sugarboy steals the key from Coco and slides away, Gray reappears while riding a motorcyle (made of ice) and begins ch- asing after Sugarboy. Sugarboy trys to stop Gray using Rossa Espada on a section of the ground, but Gray merely dodged it and continued. As the chase continued, Gray asked how Sugarboy could keep sliding, to which the latter has no idea as well. He then asked the purpose of the key, which Sugarboy explained that it's meant to activate the Dragon Chain Cannon. Gray then freezed the ground, which caused Sugarboy to slide out of control as Rossa Espada can't change the properties of the materials that it softens. With Sugarboy stopped and distracted by the motorcycle that he threw, Gray took the opportunity to grab and freeze the Key, hoping it would shatter, but to no avail. Realizing that it won't shatter that easily, Gray decides to freeze it so that it can never be used. Sugarboy said that he can just soften the ice to get the key, but hesitated to do so when Gray explained that he may limp the key as well. The both of them then began to fight again, but when the key begins to crack, Sugarboy tried to stop their fighting. Gray didn't stop, as it concerns their companion, which Sugarboy then told him that the cannon can return their friends back to normal if fired on the Lacrima itself. As Sugarboy tried to buy some time, Gray shatters the Key. Angered by what Gray did, Sugarboy attacks Gray with Rossa Espada, but is defeated with Gray's new technique. While Sugarboy yells at him for Gray's recklessness, the latter created a duplicate of the key using Ice Make magic. Natsu later catches up to him and learns that Gray can make a copy of the key. He then explains that they need to use the cannon and fire it on the Lacrima instead of the island it is floating on so that the Dragon Slayer magic will transfer on the Lacrima and destroy it, thus releasing their friends. Shortly after Edoras Erza (likely Erza Scarlet in disguise) shows up and captures them, and he is surprised to learn that their friend actually lost. However he seems to give into the capture intentionally so they can get past the gate where the cannon is located. He then enters the room planning to release everyone through the cannon but can't understand the controls, he soon flys off with everyone to stop the Lacrima only to hold it back long enough for Mistgun to send Fairy Tail back to their home he is then seen helping the exceed escape. Magic and Abilities Rivaling Natsu, Gray is one of most prominent mages seen in the series, having been taught by Ur, a powerful Ice Mage with the potential to be one of the Ten Wizard Saints. Gray has been shown to have expert skill in hand-to-hand combat, easily overwhelming Lyon when the latter angered him. Gray also has shown tremendous endurance during his battles. Gray was stabbed with an Ice Sword, endured being attacked by boiling water, survived Fukurou's stolen fire attacks, and in his battle with Bixlow, Gray endured several dozen energy blasts from Bixlow's dolls and even punched Bixlow in the face afterwards, but passed out a second later earning Bixlow's respect. Ice Make (アイスメイク Aisu Meiku): A form of alchemy magic that creates shapes or objects out of ice. In Gray's case, he uses Static ice magic, meaning he can shape his ice into weapons or attacks. Gray is incredibly skilled at this, as he was commended by the Magic Council for creating objects quickly and effortlessly during the battle with Zeref's demon. Gray's skill in Ice Make is skillful enough to completely freeze Juvia when she was in a state of boiling water, as well as freezing an object faster than Sugarboy's Rosa Espada could soften it. For the Fantasia Parade, Gray was able to create a large, beautiful, and intricately designed Ice Castle. List of Spells Include: *'Freeze': Gray's simplest spell, which allows him to completely freeze objects or anything water based. Gray often uses this ability to freeze someone's head and render them incapable to fight. *'Ice Make: Lance (ランス ''Ransu): Gray creates ice lances that he shoots toward his enemy, impaling them. Gray first used this against the demon of Lullaby. *'Ice Make: Shield (シールド ''Shīrudo): Gray creates a large floating flower-like shield in front of him that shields everything behind it. It is revealed in the anime that this is the first Ice Make move he learned. It was first shown being used to defend the Guild Masters' building from being destroyed by an attack from the Lullaby demon. *'Ice Make: Hammer (ハンマー ''Hanmā): Gray creates a large hammer that floats above his opponent and drops it with great force. Gray first used this against Lyon, but it was blocked. *'Ice Make: Floor (フロア ''Furoa): Gray simply freezes the floor, which makes anyone in the area slip. Gray first used this against Angelica. *'Ice Make: Arrows': Gray creates a bow, in which he fires multiple ice arrows at his enemy. *'Ice Make: Battle Axe (バトルアックス ''Batoru Akkusu): Gray creates an axe out of ice for melee combat. Gray first used this against Juvia, but it was ineffective. *'''Ice Make: Sword: Gray creates a sword of ice for melee combat. *'Ice Make: Geyser': Freezing the ground in front of him, Gray creates a tower of ice spikes that impales his opponents. Gray first used this to defeat Juvia. *'Ice Make: Cannon': Creating a large hand held cannon, Gray fires a cannonball made of ice to create massive damage to his opponent. Gray first used this to defeat Lyon. *'Ice Make: Prison (プリズン ''Purizun): Gray creates a large square cage out of ice. Gray first used this to capture Lyon's ice animals. *'Ice Make: Rampart (ランパード ''Ranpādo): Gray creates a massive wall of ice that can stop his opponents in their tracks, but uses up a lot of magic. Gray first used this against Racer. *'Ice Make: Bow:' Grat creates a large bow and then shoot a one powerfull arrow at his target. *'Ice Make: Stairs': Gray makes stairs of ice so he can get to previously unreachable places. *'Ice Make: Dummy': Like Lyon, Gray can create a clone of himself made of ice to use as a decoy from enemies. *'Ice Make: Knuckle': Freezing the ground in under his opponent, Gray creates a tower of ice fist that strikes his opponent (anime only). *'Ice Make: Saucer': Gray creates a giant spinning ice disk that he launches at his target cutting through like a buzz-saw (anime only). *'Ice Make: Fishnet': Gray shoots icy wind from his hands to freeze his opponent. (anime only). *'Ice Wall': Similar to Ice Make: Geyser but freeze the opponent instead of impaling them. (anime only). *'Ice Make: Grappling Hook': Gray creates two, four-pointed grappling hooks with chains, that connect with the Ice Make aura around his hands, allowing him to lift himself. *'Ice Make: Death Scythe': Gray creates a giant scythe made out of ice and swings it at his opponent. Iced Shell: A forbidden spell, it seals an enemy in a large block of ice made out of the caster's body. This ice is unbreakable even to fire, unless using the spell Moon Drip. Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance (氷刃・七連舞 Hyoujin Nanarenbu): Gray rapidly slashes his enemy seven times. Used against Fukuro and Sugarboy. It is able to break through armor and critically injure an enemy. Gray's seal.jpg|Magic Seal Freeze.jpg|Freeze Ice Make Lance.jpg|Ice Make: Lance Ice Make Shield.jpg|Ice Make: Shield Ice Make Hammer.jpg|Ice Make: Hammer floor2.JPG|Ice Make: Floor Arrows.jpg|Ice Make: Arrows Battle axe.jpg|Ice Make: Battle Axe sword.JPG|Ice Make: Sword geysir.JPG|Ice Make: Geyser cannon.JPG|Ice Make: Cannon prison.JPG|Ice Make: Prison Rampart_.jpg|Ice Make: Rampart Ice Make Bow and Arrow.jpg|Ice Make: Bow Ice_dummy.jpg|Ice Make: Ice Dummy fist.JPG|Ice Make: Knuckle Ice Make Saucer.jpg|Ice Make: Saucer Fishnet.jpg|Ice Make: Fishnet Ice Wall.jpg|Ice Make: Ice Wall Grappling Hook.jpg|Ice Make: Grappling Hook Death Scythe.jpg|Ice Make: Death Scythe Seven-Chain_Gleaming_Sword_Dance.png|Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance Grey's Iced Shell.jpg|Iced Shell Major Battles *VS Rayule = WON *with Natsu Dragneel and Erza Scarlet VS Lullaby = WON *VS Lyon Bastia (1) = LOST *VS Lyon Bastia (2) = WON *with Elfman VS Totomaru = WON *VS Juvia Loxar= WON *with Elfman and Erza Scarlet VS Jose Porla = LOST *with Juvia Loxar VS Simon = UNDETERMINED *VS Fukurou =''' WON''' *VS Bixlow =''' LOST''' *with Light Team and Team Natsu VS Oracion Seis = LOST *with Lyon Bastia VS Racer =''' WON''' *with Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia and Happy VS Zero =''' LOST''' *VS Sugarboy =''' WON''' *with Lucy Heartfilia, Coco and Edoras Fairy Tail VS Edoras Royal Army = CURRENT Trivia * Gray's habit of stripping stems from his being used to the cold temperature and Ur's unorthodox training methods. Thus, subconsciously, he strips to cool off in the warmer climates and out of habit. Hiro Mashima mentioned that he used to do the same thing in his youth. * Gray makes a cameo appearance in the game Sunday VS Magazine: Shuuketsu! Choujou Daikessen!, along with Erza, Happy, and Makarov * Early designs and chapters of Gray had him being a smoker, but that idea has apparently been dropped. * On Gray's Necklace it seems he either has A) Haru's Rave or B) Lucia's Sinclair from Rave Master. * According to Volume 16 Limited Edition: Sorceror Interview, the best quality of Fairy Tail according to Gray would be that it's a joyful place. He wishes to train an apprentice in the future. Has a good relationship with Kana and Erza. The most difficult job for him is the S-Class Galuna Island, which he even wishes not to be reminded by that job anymore.. * Gray's boxers are much longer in the anime, and are usually always black unlike the manga * Gray bears a great likeness to Musica from Rave Master. * Gray has apparently read a part of Lucy's novel-in-progress and was dismayed by the cliffhanger she had written. * Gray is one of the four characters who has defeated the main villain of a story arc, since he defeated Lyon. The other three are Makarov (who defeated Jose), Lucy (who defeated Duke Everlue), and Natsu (who defeated Erigor, Jellal, Laxus, and Zero). * As Gemini transforms into Gray and Angel gathers informations about Lucy from his mind, Gray's opinion of Lucy is as follows: "Newcomer to the guild, pretty damn cute, posseses some skill." * Gray was the first out of Team Natsu to join Fairy Tail and has been there the longest, about 10 years ago, with Lucy being the last who joined at the start of the series, and has been a little past a year. Quotes *''"Ahh! My underwear!!"'' *''"Lady if you don't mind please lend me your underwea..."'' *''"She lost her life trying to seal Deliora!!! Your're trying to destroy what Ur left us!"'' *''"Do whatever you want! This is the path I've chosen!"'' *''"I'll do what I want till the end. Cut me down if you want"'' *''"Deliora... I won't forgive you... Deliora..."'' *''"I need to take responsibility one way or the other"'' *''"The time has come. I'm prepared to die… I've been for the past 10 years!"'' *''"Do we die together or live together?!?!"'' *''"Thank you... teacher"'' *''"Sorry, but it doesn't matter if your a woman or even a child. I don't go easy on anybody who hurts my nakama."'' *''"Lucy's our nakama. I won't hand her over even if I die"'' *''"How do you feel? Have you cooled off?"'' *''"Then why were you out here on your own crying?"'' *''"Erza has to be with us in Fairy Tail, so she doesn't have to cry"'' *''"If I did, there wouldn't be anyone left here to kick your ass"'' *''"I am a ice sculpture mage. I can make anything."'' Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail members